Hybrid
by RynnZekioZusha
Summary: They've created a Human/Velociraptor and didn't know it. She grows and John coddles her, scientists study her, and Robert Muldoon is almost like a friend. She's revealed when the team comes to decide about endorsing the park and things start to go wrong.
1. Prolog

**Right, I don't do full length fanfictions very often, but this is one that I have a complete storyline for it. I know exactly what I want to happen. Which never happens with me. **

**This will be following the same basics of Jurassic Park the first movie. **** (Which is probably why I managed to finish a storyline of what I want to happen for this). This chapter is pre movie one.**

**My disclaimer for this fic: I don't own anything except Ev.**** She's been a brainchild of mine for a while now, so please be gentle if you must give ****constructive ****criticism on her. I've made damn sure she has flaws, so no she's not a Mary Sue. *****Spoiler alert**** - I do plan on killing her eventually maybe in a sequel.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It started when they realised one of the _Velociraptor _hatchlings was malformed, not that they paid much more attention to that. No more than a cursory inquisitive glance. She was one of four hatchlings about five months old* when the scientists of Isla Sorna finally decided she needed to be caught to figure out what had gone so wrong with this one that the other _Velociraptors _appeared to have pushed her out of their territory.

They were shocked at what they found at the site where their motion satellite had picked up the raptors driving out the one they had dubbed Oddball. At first, they thought they were looking at the remains of a human girl, about ten years old, that had somehow found herself washed onto the island, then they realised she was alive and injured. Picking her up they realised the issues were all related.

"What do we do with it?"

"We could be charged for unauthorized human experimentation. I mean look at it! How could we have not known that it was humanoid when we knew there was something wrong with it?"

"We should just kill it. No one needs to know." They all stood in a tense circle around the old scientist that had picked it up, and they stared at the thing they had grown to love from a distance as their own little Oddball.

"No," the old respected scientist efficiently put a lid on the panic, "we won't. We'll take this-I mean Oddball, and we fix it-" he paused, "her up. John Hammond will want to know about her."

/\/\/\

"Well, is it a computer or other sort of glitch?" John Hammond had little patience for the cryptic 'you have just got to see this' without an explanation. He was trying to work with his chief engineer on the plans for the mighty doors into the park.

"Seriously sir, you will want to see. I can guarantee it"

John knew his scientists would know better than to say that without reason, and he figured he could speak with Mr. Arnold and bring him along. Site B was overdue for an engineering check anyways.

/\/\/\

John was ecstatic. What a wonderful creation that had occurred. He didn't know how it was possible for this to be alive, but then he wasn't a scientist anyways. Ideas bloomed in his thoughts and there was no stopping them. "How was she overlooked before?" he asked after his childish wonder faded enough to wander around and around the table they had her sedated on.

"She's the one we were referring to as Oddball. Remember how she was strangely coloured with smoother skin and chubby compared to the others we had created even though we swore that she was from the same batch of embryos? Somehow, it seems she ended up to be a hybrid."

"That's certainly unorthodox. But I think we can run with this; she is going to be a star in this park and the world that's coming."

"Just a minute John. You really think that's a good idea? There is some serious lines being crossed here," Mr. Arnold butted into the scientists and John's circle around her, and was looking horrified at the human-like monster that had been created.

"What is it you mean by that?" John demanded.

"I think he's referring to the ethical problems this raises. I don't know if this could get us reported, but a half human creature could get us a lot of bad rep."

"Yes." Mr. Arnold nodded to the scientist, "John, that is exactly it. We should euthanize her now before it becomes an issue."

"You can't be serious. Look at what we've created!" John gestured wildly. They all looked at the twitching girl. She stirred then, and her yellow slit pupils focused darting around at those surrounding her. She pulled herself up in a panic, and the scientists were quick to hold her still. She stopped moving and became very tense, then threw her head back and let out a **choppy collection of throaty chirrups. The scientists looked at each other nervously as they administered a lighter sedative hoping to just keep her calm.

"See now, Mr. Hammond. She will be dangerous. I think euthanizing is our best option."

"No," John whispered, "I will not believe that. Watch, I'll bet I can get a human reaction out of her. Everything will be just fine." He kneeled down and peered into her eyes which struggled to focus on him, and whistled a single note. She slowly cocked her head, and he whistled again. She watched him with an eerie amount of focus for a small girl. The scientists and Mr. Arnold raised eyebrows at each other in questioning, but no one moved to stop Mr. Hammond. Eventually the scientists realised she was attempting to whistle back, and then she made a faint growl of frustration. "Here darling," John kept his voice low, and reached toward her face slowly, "you need to press your lips," he touched his fingers to the corners of her mouth, "like this".

She let a small whistle out and then, just as astonishing to the scientists, a smile and a chortling strange laugh.

"There now," John whispered to her and then also looking up at the group as he pulled his hand away, "she doesn't look like she'll be too dangerous". Sighs were stifled all round; they knew how Mr. Hammond could be. "We'll bring her back with us. She can live on Isla Nublar where more people can be there for her."

"What about that game warden? I can't imagine he'll be happy about this. He doesn't like the raptors," Mr. Arnold said.

"Oh, Robert's been working with me for a long time. He'll be fine."

Mr. Arnold began flicking on his white lighter and blowing it out.

/\/\/\

Robert Muldoon had been lead away from the inner rooms of the main building far too many times not to be suspicious. He was allowed to be in the building, not the backroom hatchery area for some reason, but everywhere should be open even if they didn't want him wandering into the hatchery. He knew John was around here somewhere at the moment, and he was going to get a straight answer this time.

Robert waited outside the hatchery knowing that John would be checking in soon. He folded his arms so his hands cupped his elbows and tapped his fingers in boredom leaning against the blank walled corridor. John walked down the hall after some time, and it was clear he knew that Robert was going to have his answers this time by the way he shrugged then gestured with his cane as he spoke, "you're waiting for me this time I see. In then, we ought to speak with the scientists first."

He sat and listened a hand resting on his knee as he looked at them incredulously. "You mean to tell me you've gone and created something half human," he said disapprovingly.

"Now, now, she's really quite average when you get past her looks. In addition to some minor instances that weren't really a problem, but that was when she was younger, but really you should meet her." John sent the scientists off after a quick check in on the, only days from hatching, eggs. "Well then, let's go to her. You know, many of these scientists were most fond of her before they even knew she was something quite so as strange as a human hybrid. They were calling her Oddball. Well, that is of course till we found what she really was, then she needed a proper name. I named her Eve, but she introduces herself as Ev. I suppose everyone claiming to have created a human with science names their 'clones' and whatnot along those lines, so I don't mind her preference. She's really qui-"

"Fascinating John, but I'd rather make my own judgments of her," Robert said sharply so as to cut off John's avid rambling.

"Right, well, here we are," John stated as they stopped at a locked door, and John entered the pin number. Robert watched this with a wary interest. "Oh, this is just because she's young and we can't always be keeping an eye on her," John said catching him looking. John opened the door.

Ev was standing in the far corner looking through the books and magazines on the shelves. It was a bizarrely normal thing to do for a teenage girl, but this girl did not look normal. She was anything but. She had a thick tail coming out from above jutting hips_. _Her plain white clothes fit strangely because of this, and her feet seemed 100% _Velociraptor _under the long loose pants she wore low on her hips. In her profile, her nose and chin extend forward a bit extra then what was known as regular, and her short light brown hair seemed to be somewhat hiding the rest of the bizarre shape of her head. Her skin tone didn't seem quite right either. It looked like a suntanned person covered in stone dust. Her skin also had a pattern of reptilian skin in patches on her hands, elbows, and at least one cheek. Seeing how these markings appeared to be mostly symmetrical it was likely both.

"Hello Ev darling, this is Robert Muldoon," John introduced. She turned her head slowly and lay a quiet predatory gaze on Robert. She held his blue eyes gaze without blinking her own large light yellow eyes. "I have some business to attend to, so you two chat for a bit, all right?" John walked back out, and they still stared; bodies completely still for a full two minutes.

It was not an awkward silence, but more them mutually cataloging all possible conclusions they could make on each other. They were both predators born, after all. Their eyes dart about each other curiously, and take in all the details on how easily they could seriously harm the other. Also trying to figure out what the other was. In Robert's place, that was recording all that he could see, and knowing how dangerous she could be if she wanted too. In Ev's place, that was figuring out what he wanted from her. Which she was finding much more difficult.

But then she relaxes. He stays tense expecting a test of what they were searching for in each other just moments before. She doesn't do anything though, pivots away from him, and walks to the middle of the wall perpendicular to the bookcase where there is a nest of blankets that she settles on. Her ankles tucked under her, hiding her feet in the duvets.

"You don't seem like the others," she said when she turned her eyes back to his.

"I could say the same to you," he finally relaxes as she starts speaking. Something that makes her suddenly seem less creature to him; conversation. She shrugs and smiles at his answer revealing narrow sharp teeth. The smile faded back to a neutral bored sort of face that seemed a little too blank for the smile that had cracked through moments before. "Do you leave this room ever?"

"Sometimes I'm allowed, and I've snuck out a couple times before. They've gotten too used to my attempts now though."

"Shame, but I suppose there's this stuff," he walked in to look at the CD rack, drawers with CD and cassette player walkmans on top under the large mirror, and the bookshelf.

"Yes, I suppose blasting the CDs and cassette on the boom box I used to have was fun. Drove the scientists mad though, so I have the personal players only now. I still find ways to mess with them. It's all good," she smirked.

Robert snorted, "You're really just a typical teenager in the end then."

"Sure, except in looks," she said laying a long thin hand on her tail scraping her long black claw-like nails along the ridge of her coccygeal vertebrae, "and my mother tongue is something I don't think humans can replicate".

"Unique."

"You think so?"

"Obviously."

"Well, most of these lot describe it differently."

"How's that?"

"Either scientifically, or unthinkingly blunt," she rolled her eyes which flashed slightly with eye shine as they caught the dim light the right way.

He snorted. "In Kenya I would come across all sorts"

"Ah, so used to weird then?" She questioned.

"If I couldn't handle strange; I wouldn't have taken this job."

"What job's that?"

"Game warden. Officially, I catch escapees."

"Huh, is this an official warning then?"

This startled a laugh out of him, "No, just here to meet you, and I should think you wouldn't need tranquilizer or bullets to prevent you from running amuck."

"I suppose," she heaved a large fake sigh as if disappointed. Her eyes crinkled at the corners in mirth.

The door opened behind Robert then a scientist entered with what was clearly Ev's dinner. She stood and took the lunch tray pouting at the choices. "Grapes again?"

"Sorry Ev, there isn't a lot to choose from right now," the scientist said already heading back out.

"I'll be off then," Robert said figured this was a good point to leave with the scientist.

"Wait," Ev called, "You'll come back right?"

/\/\/\

Robert did come back many times against his better judgment. He was surprised the scientists seemed to be very okay with giving him pin codes to see her. That is until he learned that they were watching through the mirror and observing her reactions to him, the outside stimulus.

"You really thought they don't know what I'm doing at all times?" She laughed. "You might want to redo that last statement. I'll bet some scientists will be pissy with you if you leave it at that."

"I'll take my chances. How'd you figure out they were watching?"

"I'd try and cover the mirror when I was little. They'd be here almost instantly to uncover it every time, and once that got me suspicious I'd listen at the wall and attempt to get their scents through it."

"Huh."

"Just 'huh'? I was very young, and I barely knew English yet. Damn, I thought I'd finally manage to impress you with that."

"Sure, a bit." She pouted at that until his next words drove the want to impress from her mind. "Let's go outside." Shock passed across her face quickly before she jumped up eagerly onto her clawed toes.

"Yes please!" She jumped through the door the moment he opened it, and they found themselves facing three scientists evidently knowing what they were up to and ready to stop them.

"Call John, I'm sure he won't mind. She won't be getting away from me either, so there's really no trouble to be had," Robert reasoned. The scientists garbled amongst themselves for a minute before agreeing on the condition that they called John, and Robert would be held responsible.

Ev was already edging off when Robert finally broke away, and gestured for her to head out. She was practically skipping and Robert had to rush to keep up. When he got outside she was standing in the grass at least ten feet away breathing slow and deep.

He caught his breathe in a moment and yelled out to her, "Do you know how fast you can really run?"

She stayed still for a minute longer breathing with her head tilted back before answering when he walked to her side. "No, I think the lab rats are too worried to test that. Like running would get me off of an island, and besides where could I possibly go to?"

"Do _you _want to test it?"

"Sounds fun," she breathed deeply a few more times, "How are we doing this?"

"I'll drive down the main path, and you run beside as fast as you can. The speedometer should give us an inkling of what you can do."

She nodded, "promise you won't give them the results".

"Course"

"Good. It'll drive them mad."

He rolled his eyes. She had this desire to mess with the scientists that showed just how young she really was despite looking fully mature.

"Alright then," she agreed setting off toward the front walking past the _Velociraptor_ enclosure. She stayed beside Robert for that stretch eyeing the fence.

"What scared of them? You are half of what they are," he watched her reaction curiously.

"Exactly. I don't trust them," she whispered staring into a specific spot in the pen where she'd spotted some movement.

"I don't either."

They reached the front, and Robert was behind the wheel of the jeep. They took off at the same time, and for a few seconds Ev was ahead of the car. Once they evened out the test began.

"How fast are we going?" Ev yelled.

"If you can speak, you can go faster," was his answer. He smirked at her which she returned, then hunkered down and went for it. Eventually when it didn't look like she was getting any faster she leapt ahead of the jeep in a quick jump onto a log off the side of the road and stopped on it watching Robert pass. He brought the jeep to a stop. "Had enough?"

"Yeah," she was breathing deep again, but this time a little less slowly, "how fast?"

"Faster than any human could, but not as fast as I believe those raptors can go," he said mildly.

"And?" She demanded.

"About 35 miles per hour."

"Whew, impressed yet?" She bragged as if she couldn't believe he could possibly be anything but.

"A little, but then that speed is from your DNA."

She threw him a sulky look before sticking out a purplish pointy tongue, and running back toward the building off the side of the road looking, for the moment, every bit the wild graceful predator she was created to be.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

*** She's not that old human-wise. She's more **_**Velociraptor **_**than human especially in those early years, so she grows quicker. So in actual years for most of this fic she'll only be a handful of years old, but fully mature.**

**** Calling for help. I watched the clip from Jurassic Park Three a couple times to figure out how to write that sound down.**

**Coccygeal = tail vertebrae. Also to be noted: I capitalize and italicize **_**Velociraptor**_** because it is the genus name for that type of dinosaur, and is meant to be that written that way. I checked all sorts of mph, and other details as well. (Yeah, I've done so much research for this fic, totally obsessed...)**

_**After/within this chapter there is deleted scenes that didn't fit in well in this multi chapter fic, so eventually the deleted scenes may end up in a companion fic.**_

**Please review, I've worked really hard on this fic.**

**Thank you,**

_**~ Rynn Zekio Zusha**_


	2. Bouts of Chaos

**Second chapter starts in the beginning of the first movie. You probably need to remember the first movie for this I would say. The dialog in single quotes: '**...**' are from the movie.**

**OH, so I suppose she's more like **_**Utahraptor **_**(apparently Jurassic Park really lied to us...)**_**, **_**but because this is a Jurassic Park fic I'll be middle grounding on that matter. More details on this will become part of the deleted scenes. Which I have many of now...**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robert stalked in and, without so much as a glance her way, sat with his legs stretched into the middle of her room beneath the mirror. He sits there most of the time ever since he learned about the mirror being a window in the next room.

He looked incredibly irritable, and spoke quietly when she finally went to sit beside him after watching his closed off attitude cautiously for a while. "One of those raptors got a man today. We were moving in the new one."

Ev shuddered, she didn't really need to ask for any more details. They'd already discussed enough how dangerous it was moving the raptors in.

"I had a hold of him, Joffrey," Robert's closed expression was starting to mold into his usual stoic look. He just needed to say it to someone, and Ev had quickly learned that John didn't listen to him like he should, and the other workers and scientists don't want to talk about these things.

The _Velociraptor_ part of her recognised him as pack, so she'd listen to him; whatever he needed to say. He was the closest thing to a predator that had accepted her, and not long after meeting him she'd gotten a lot more time outside, and typically without the scientists as well. Which was a great improvement in her eyes. She'd decided pretty quickly that Robert could be trusted and the scientists couldn't. It helped too that Robert may have been wary of her at first, but so had she to him. As much as she'd listen to him she was a _Velociraptor_, and _Velociraptors_ were matriarchal** after all.

She sighed and they leaned back eyes closed. Then Robert asked, "Would you hate it if I said I don't think those raptors should be kept alive?"

"No, I understand. Just don't include me."

"No promises," Robert opened on eye and peered at her. The way he joked didn't sound any different to how he spoke, so it was difficult to tell when he was really being serious sometimes.

"Well that's rude," she said standing up and mock glaring at him. If he could mess with her he'd clearly gotten what he needed off his chest, and would soon be on his way. He'd been very busy with moving the extra dinosaurs in to get the park ready for the soon to come unofficial opening.

/\/\/\

"I met the endorsers."

"Anything interesting?" Ev asked looking over to Robert who sat beside her leaning on the furniture beneath the mirror with their dinner plates placed on the floor between them.

"Not especially, Dr. Grant was curious about the raptors," he flopped an arm onto his leg resting the elbow on his knee.

"How's that saying with the cat go?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Hmmm," she hummed without much interest.

They sat for a while longer both stripping apart the sea bass* Robert had stolen from the kitchens which had been made special for the guests, and eating it with their bare hands.

/\/\/\

The door was unlocked according to the light at the side, and she stared at it unsure. No one was coming in, plus the scientists were all headed home tonight. The boat should be leaving soon; she'd heard the announcement not long ago.

She walked nervously up on the tips of her clawed toes, hunching with muscles tightly coiled all the way down to her tail, and opened the door. It was very still; there didn't seem to be a living soul anywhere. She walked down the hallway past the hatchery and into the inner staff areas. John had told her he'd be staying with the guests on the island to watch over the first run through of the tour.

She found them easily enough because of the walls being mostly glass in that area. Robert noticed her first through the glass and motioned her away, but she wanted answers and there was plenty of commotion in there compared to the strange silence of the rest of the place. John saw her next and he stared as she walked to the door and let herself in.

That was when the blonde woman noticed John staring past her. When she turned she gave a short scream, stumbled back a step, and clapped her own hand over her mouth.

Ev blinked slowly, she hadn't gotten that reaction before. She looked at John and Robert questioningly, but Robert had hopped up to sit on the handrail looking away with a typical blank stern face and John's attention was on the blonde woman. So she looked to Mr. Arnold, who she barely even knew, but he just turned back to the computer.

"Fine? Fine! What have you and your scientists been doing?" Being yelled brought her attention back to the woman.

"Nothing," John nodded toward Ev, "she's one of a kind. And a complete accident of course". Ellie gaped completely lost for words, and John walked past her.

"Ev darling, why are you here?" John asked.

"The door unlocked," she said shifting uncomfortably being able to see Ellie's eyes boring into her in her peripherals.

"Yes, the power to a lot has been shut off," John answered glancing at where Mr. Arnold was typing, then deciding to use his manners to attempt to smooth the strangeness of the situation over. "So, Ellie this is Ev."

"H-," Ellie swallowed, "hello Ev."

"Hello," Ev echoed.

Ellie and John turned their attention back to the computer. Ev hovered behind them for a moment confused on why everyone was worrying over it. She looked over her shoulder at Robert and caught him staring at the computer as well.

She walked back up towards the door to stand behind the rail he sat on and to his left, and folded her arms on the blue rail resting her chin on top. She looked up at him, "I still don't understand what's going on."

"System failures, and the fences electricity has been shut off," Robert told her flatly.

"Oh."

They both looked up, and Robert hopped down off the rail inching toward the group at the computer as Ellie began asking questions with dread in her voice, 'How many lines of code are there?'

'About two main,' Mr. Arnold answered.

'Two million,' Ellie clearly was hating to sit around this complex slow computer problem.

Hammond turned to Robert with a hopeful favor in his eyes, 'Robert I wonder if you'd be good enough to take a guest jeep and bring back my grandchildren.'

'Sure,' Robert wasn't about to talk it out anymore they'd spent enough time doing that already.

'I'm going too,' Ellie went to follow Robert out, and he didn't object to it.

"Hang on, if you're taking a group shouldn't it have me?"

"Now is not the time Ev," Robert answered.

"I'm sure she'll make herself helpful Robert. Just take her along," John reasoned.

The three of them headed down to the jeeps after Robert had pulled out yellow Jurassic Park raincoats for him and Ellie, but which Ev refused. "So, Ev how old are you?" Ellie asked.

"Age in actual years?" Ev questioned. Ellie looked at her confused.

"She's the equivalent of about 22 despite being only a handful of years old," Robert answered Ellie's loss of what to say next.

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Anyways, Ev, you should stay. We've got it," Robert said as they picked a large open top jeep. Ev stubbornly got in the back seat on the passenger's side facing away from where he was getting in the driver's seat. "I am not going to babysit you."

"Good," she snipped.

Ellie got in beside Robert. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Nearly two years," Robert answered as he pulled out and down the main path around the park.

"Huh, quite a while then," Ellie trailed off trying to figure out what else to say to keep the trip from getting too uptight, and not so awkward. Ev continued to glare out at the passing foliage.

Ellie turned backward in her seat to speak with her though, making Ev's attitude get cut short. "Sorry about the yelling. You just really startled me," Ellie apologized craning her neck to see Ev's face.

Ev turned her head, and Ellie was treated to a pair of luminescent yellow orbs. "It's not a problem, but you did startle me too. So I guess it's even anyways."

"Right," Ellie answered in a whisper, and despite Ev being distracted from sulking, it was clear she wasn't going to add anymore to the conversation. Ellie sighed, at least the _Tyrannosaur_ paddock was close.

They pull up, stop quick in the gravelly mud, and hop out. Robert and Ellie swinging flashlights. Ellie began yelling instantly, 'Where's the other car,' and for Alan.

Robert also yelled out for 'Dr. Grant' as they wandered over to the wreckage. Ev held back, she could tell they'd find blood and leftovers of what was probably the _Tyrannosaurus_'s meal there.

Which they quickly discovered, 'I think this was Gennaro,' Robert assessed.

'I think this was too,' Ellie sounded a bit sick.

Then a distant roar sounded, 'I think it's ahead of us,' Ellie attempted to convince herself the dinosaur was headed away.

'It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes,' Robert was already prepared to get them both back. If there was no one here it would be ridicules for their small group with only a jeep to be the search party.

Ev jumped when a moaning came from under the roof material. The two rushed for it though, and revealed an injured man. 'He put a tourniquet on, Ian? Ian?'

The man seemed almost delirious as he answered, 'Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend.'

The distant roar came again, Ev didn't really think this was a surprising thing considering the rex was likely breaking into other areas and finding itself suddenly able to hunt, but the rest were instantly more nervous.

'Can we chance moving him?' Ellie asked.

'Please chance it,' Ian requested immediately. Then he turned as Ellie and Robert moved to help him up and he caught sight of Ev. "What the hell? I think I'm seeing things," he concluded after a moment of blinking.

"You're not. This is Ev, she's umm-" Ellie attempted to explain looking at Ev for help, but Ev didn't feel like explaining.

"Don't mind her Dr. Malcolm, she's harmless," Robert filled in. Ev turned partly away lowering her head to an angle she knew would catch the light just right to cause a faint yellow glow, and glared at him past her almost nonexistent eye lashes at him upset with such a description. Robert was excellent at ignoring her theatrics, and hauled Malcolm up half dragging him as Malcolm attempted to hop his way to the jeep.

"She's human, in many ways at least," Robert answered quietly as he helped Malcolm into the back of the jeep where he and Ellie leaned him back against the back seats. Malcolm watched Ev with a slightly horrified, but very curious look on his face. While Ev was wandering a good ways off in no apparent hurry.

Ellie was looking about still as well looking at the scattered car parts, 'the other car,' Ellie yelled.

Ev ran up and leaped gracefully onto the cement barrier to join Ellie who was leaning over it at the car below, "I could head below and track them down, I'm sure of it," Ev boasted.

"Not now Ev, we're just checking if they're near then leaving," Robert shutting her down quick; he'd learned very quick that her ideas could bloom fast, just like her pseudo father.

They head down the sloping part of the paddock far off the side. At the bottom those two start calling for Alan or Dr. Grant again.

"We're really supposed to be looking for John's grandchildren," Ev points out.

"'They're not here.' Look at the footprints Ev, they'll all be together," Robert answered.

"Then we should follow them," was Ev's response as she went to follow the trail of prints. Robert very nearly grabbed her arm in frustration as she attempted to get them to follow her into the trees.

"Ev stop it, you have to listen to me. We're _not_ putting anyone in danger to possibly find the others. We are bringing Dr. Malcolm back right now," Robert wasn't going to let any of these lot down; whilst he was the one with the gun, he was going to keep them all safe.

Malcolm is beckoning to them when they reach the top again. Robert and Ellie begin to rush toward him, but stop when Ev is still on top of the stairs looking down.

"Come on Ev," Robert demanded.

"No, I really think at least I should go find out where they went."

"Ev we're leaving," he said inclusively making it clear she was leaving too.

Ellie hovered awkwardly, and looks over at Malcolm who is now gesturing fanatically. She grabbed Roberts elbow, "We have to go now." Robert looked over at Malcolm and realised while he was fairly calm looking, but he was clearly actually quite panicked. He ran knowing this couldn't be a good sign, and Ellie was on his heels. Ev on the other hand was moping dragging her feet and looking out over the cement wall.

Then the _Tyrannosaurus_ came out of the trees behind them with a deep roar only about a dozen feet from Ev. Who was suddenly spurred into forward motion from a rush of shock which left the roar ringing endlessly in her small ears.

"Run away, hide" Robert calls to her, but she can't hear over the roaring in her ears, as he drives off. Knowing she won't catch up to them because they had to out run the T-rex, and hoping she'd be smart enough to run into the brush a slightly different direction.

He revs off, Ellie and Malcolm screaming and getting in the way. Robert checks the mirror, but only sees teeth. He supposes Ev hid because the rex hasn't stopped in its chase of them.

Ev runs after them spurred into action with a large rush of adrenalin, but the T-rex is far too close. "If you can speak, you can run faster," she attempted to spur herself on, but it came out in barely decipherable gasps. She ducks off the side of the road and into the trees as the rex continues and she hears the giant beast crash through a thick branch in its path. She lets the T-rex pass out of sight before setting off after it at a steady pace so she won't lose the jeep.

Robert's calm demeanor, even in this situation, is tested when the two of them really get in the way, 'Get off the stick. Bloody move!' Then they drive partly through a tree branch which didn't slow the advancing _Tyrannosaurus_ in the slightest. It's beside them in instantaneously knocking it's large head against the car nearly sending the jeep cartwheeling.

They're both screaming in Robert's ears as he continues to press on the gas knowing it wouldn't be able to keep up soon enough. It doesn't take long before the rex decides this meal was too hard-won, and falls back quickly as it practically stops.

Ev realises her decision to be a bit of a mistake as the _Tyrannosaurus_ concedes defeat and ends up walking through the trees only scarce feet in front of her. She ducks into the thick leaves and waits for it to pass, but it stays in her way.

Robert turns to look behind him as the T-rex gives a small growl as if frustrated at being unable to catch it's meal and turns into the trees giving up.

"Did you see where Ev went?" Robert asked relaxing off the almost floored gas pedal.

"No," Ellie answered catching her breath.

"She probably stayed all the way back there. She seemed to want us all too after all. I wouldn't call someone that stupid harmless," Malcolm was clearly not happy with the girl's stalling that had slowed them down enough that they had to really run for their lives when the _Tyrannosaurus_ showed.

"We'll hold steady about 35 then. Keep an eye out," Robert decided.

"What, why?" Malcolm complained, "She seemed sure of herself, and she'll be making her own way back anyways."

"Why barely past 30? The T-rex could go about that," Ellie asked.

"Ev may be able to catch up, and we will likely know if the rex is coming again. Which I doubt it will bother."

Ev darts out staying low to avoid the rex's notice, and goes back for a little before looping around the _Tyrannosaurus, _and running again down through the trees on the other side of the road. She let out a loud single note whistle after a while of running, and waited for a reply. She didn't hear one, so she tried again zigzagging across the road occasionally to make sure she didn't lose it.

"Do you two hear something?" Malcolm asked.

"What is it you're hearing?" Robert answered with a question.

"It's like a whistle. Do any of these dinosaurs whistle?" Robert didn't answer instead he whistled a loud note. "Yeah, like that," Malcolm said.

"It's Ev, attempting to figure out how far away we are. Good ears," Robert commented.

They drove a while longer before they heard a whistle again that was nearby. Robert nearly went to stop the car, but not before Ev jumped from the brush and latched her back claws into the metal just behind Ellie's seat. Ellie jumped and knocked into Robert before seeing it was Ev. She offered Ev a hand to help her in the back to sit perched beside Malcolm.

"Thanks for leaving me," Ev gasped for breath between each word.

"Feel lucky we didn't speed all the way back. You could handle yourself after all," Malcolm said unhappy about having to move with his injuries. Ev ignored him, she hated it when people were injured they tended to lash out at her in particular. Perhaps because they naturally felt and fought against the threat of what she partially was, she thought but she didn't practically care.

"Ev, if we'd done what you wanted we'd all be dead. I told you; you should have stayed," Robert said coolly.

"Well excuse me," she huffed, and sat for the rest of the ride with her head tilted back breathing in deeply with a low faint rasping noise coming from within her throat.

Malcolm was too shocked from his day out in Jurassic Park, Ellie wasn't much better, and with Robert upset with Ev no one spoke to anyone else the rest of the tense ride back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

*** That is what the group is eating during the movie in the dining area, and I have no idea if you can eat fish very well with your hands like that because I've been a vegetarian my whole life...**

**** I have no idea if that's true. I'm pretty sure that hasn't been proven one way or another, so here it is.**

**I've been using the Symbolism Wiki a little bit for this fic (minor details). It's a great tool, even if it's new and doesn't have a whole lot on it yet.**

**Once again, ****please review,**** and thank you for reading! I hope this is being enjoyed so far.**

_**~ Rynn Zekio Zusha**_

**PS. I've drawn a picture of Ev, check my Deviantart. Link on my profile page.**


	3. Fighting for Dominance

**Thank you to Johnclaw Dragonhelm for reviewing and letting me bounce ideas off them. Also to The Queen of Water and That nerd next Door for reviewing, and those that have added this to their favourites and their alerts as well.**

**I just noticed how quickly the first one will be done! My goodness I'm pretty much at the end of the movie with only a chapter or two left on the first one! I'll be writing the deleted scenes next at about the same time as the second one I believe.**

**Three.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robert carried Ian Malcolm back to the room they'd left John waiting in. Ellie grabbed the doors for him, and Ev hung back from them all. She noticed John watching them come in with Malcolm. Ev stopped and went to him, letting the group head up into the staff area.

"They're with Dr. Grant. They left the area before we got there," Ev stood before him while he stayed quiet watching the other two disappear over her shoulder carrying Malcolm through the door.

"Why don't we go to the cafe? There are many desserts down there wasting away. I know those scientists were always far too careful about what sweet foods they gave you. Let's leave the rest to it," he held an arm out for her. She placed her wrist light and awkwardly in the crook of his elbow, being careful with her three clawed raptor hands. She'd thought it was strange that Mr. Hammond always treated her like a delicate lady. It was a welcome change of pace occasionally, but oftentimes not so much.

He lead her off through the main areas into the cafe where there was a long table filled with cakes, pies, tarts, jello, and other sweets. He gestured grandly at it "Spared no expense, my dear," and she gave him a small amused smile. She perched herself on one of the larger comfy chairs with a mini fruit tart to nibble at. John pulled out large tubs of ice cream that were melted around the edges of the top already. They sat in a comfortable silence till Ellie walked in hovering just inside watching them before walking up to John Hammond.

'They were all melting,' John explained as she sat across the table from him.

'Malcolm's okay for now, I gave him a shot of morphine'

'They'll be fine. Who better to get them through Jurassic Park then a dinosaur expert?' John slid quick away from the subject, and then even further as he began to speak about his flea circus attraction. Ev sighed and lay back slinging herself between two large cushy chairs. She liked listening to the vaguely out there random tales that John liked to tell.

Suddenly though Ellie was loud and upset talking about lacking control, 'John, they are out there where people are dying,' but she knew right away though that they couldn't do anything about that just yet, 'So,' she reached across the table with a spoon to eat a scoop of ice cream, 'It's good.' Ev got up figuring she'd try some and stood at them table between the two of them.

'Spared no expense,' John answered as they heard someone else enter the room.

Robert walked in, "You lot ought to head back up to the computers". He stood waiting for them as they gathered up and finished last spoonfuls of ice cream, then lead them back up to the main system computers where the arguments started again between John and Mr. Arnold on what to do next.

Ev settled down leaning against a table beside Robert on the steps. He was clearly troubled still by her nearly getting herself and possible them all killed, but he wasn't going to push her away now that it's over even if he hadn't said anything since. She leaned on him slightly and he leaned back letting her know she was okay, but he wasn't making eye contact with her just yet.

Then Ellie started asking what they were arguing over, and they began telling what their plan was, 'We're about to take a calculated risk, which is about the only option left to us,' John explained. 'So shutting down the entire system,' John stated as the only possibly.

'You can find someone else, because I won't do it,' Mr. Arnold wasn't going to take this risk.

"What about the lysine?" Ev asked pulling out a small bottle of lysine pills the scientists had told her she had to take to ensure she was getting enough. She popped one into her mouth and swallowed. Wondering what their overall plan was because just getting the phones on seemed too simple.

'We could put that into effect,' Robert agreed.

John rounded on him, 'That is absolutely out of the question". Robert is faintly annoyed with Hammond by now, despite knowing and working with him for a long time. Mainly because Hammond was so unyielding on going forward refusing to take a step backward, so he tended to go too far too fast. The Kenya project of his had collapsed in a similar, but not dangerous, way. There he'd gotten ahead of himself and the whole deal had fallen through.

Mr. Arnold was over at the circuit box ready to flip the switch. Robert reached over Ev's head and grabs the flashlight he'd left on it. The light goes out. Robert and Ellie are shining flashlights toward Mr. Arnold. Ev could see just fine without them, and was staring at a computer screen watching her eye's reflection seemingly float.

'Hold on to your butts.' The switch was flipped back, but the lights stayed off, but the computer screen lit up faintly, and Ev instantly caught because she was looking right at it. 'It's okay. Look. See that?'

"It's on. It worked," Ev answered.

Malcolm looked at her and over to the computer they were looking at, 'What do you mean, it worked? Everything's still off".

Mr. Arnold was explaining, 'All we have to do is turn them on, reboot a few systems in here: telephones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready'.

Mr. Arnold sounded confident, but Robert asked him, 'Where are the breakers?'

'Maintenance shed, the other end of the compound. Three minutes I can have power back on in the entire park.'

John decided to be cautious and said, 'Now just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system is running again'. No one wanted to sit in the dark waiting, so they started getting ready to go as Mr. Arnold left to head to the end of the compound.

Robert helped Malcolm up to head back down to the ground floor again. "Maybe I should have just waited there. These steps are gonna kill me," Malcolm joked. John was grabbing the doors for them, and Ellie had fallen back with Ev.

"You're alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You did just have to outrun a T-rex."

"Oh, I guess I'm just not thinking about it."

"You aren't upset we had to drive off? I mean, I don't think we'd have gotten away if we'd waited any longer."

"No, I know," Ev staring was at Robert's back. She knew she'd been dawdling; she hadn't realised how close it had been, but she felt like that was something she should have known. The T-rex had been on top of her before she'd noticed it.

"Okay," Ellie put a hand on her shoulder for a moment then hurried ahead to grab some of the doors and left John go in front and lead them to the bunker.

/\/\/\

They were in the small underground safe room. Talking about leaving the island as they settled Malcolm onto the table.

"You're leaving?" Ev asked looking at them all with a worried expression.

"We aren't staying here," Malcolm answered. Ev continued looking at them all specifically John and Robert.

"You won't be left on the island Ev," Robert assured her.

"Oh, no darling. We wouldn't leave you here like this," John jumps in sounding shocked. She still looked worried, but took in their reassurances and settled into a corner of the square space.

Ellie sits next to her. Ev instantly has her guard up freezing and staring at her out the side of her eye. "You know they wouldn't leave you here to fend for yourself, right?" Ev switches her stare between her, John, and Robert and doesn't answer. Ellie stays beside her looking up the stairs waiting.

Ellie begins to get impatient and starts tapping her foot, and eventually getting up to pace. Soon she's wandering up and down the stairs and across all the corners of the room. Then she begins rambling, 'Oh god something's wrong. Something's happened. Something's wrong". Robert's pacing slightly, but not obviously anxious like Ellie was getting.

'This is just a delay. That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays,' John attempted to reason.

Ellie's only getting more jittery, 'I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm gonna go get the power back on".

'You can't just stroll down the road, you know,' Robert says as he joins the two standing around Malcolm.

Ev hops up, "I could be there and back in no time"

"No Ev, I can't trust you to listen when there's danger," Robert shuts her up instantly.

'Don't let's be too hasty. He's only been gone-' John stopped talking to glance at his watch.

They all ignored him, 'I'm going with you,' Robert led Ellie over to the gun safe and pulled one out. John lugged out the large blueprints, and Ev is back in a corner watching them all plan.

'But, uh... it ought to be me really going,' John said then, Ev sighed wondering if they should all just go. Wasn't there supposed to be safety in numbers?

'Why?' Ellie asked him.

'Well, I'm a... and you're, um,' he gestured at them each us he spoke.

'Look,' Ellie sounded unimpressed.

'Come on let's go,' Robert ushered them away before Ellie could start.

'We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back,' Ellie combated with so much assurance as if to let everyone know she'd make it back just fine.

Ev watches the two of them leave and instantly knew she should be out there with them. She paces for a bit tapping her large claw down with every step she takes before turning to John, "I don't like this".

"Everything is fine Ev darling. They have a gun, and no one knows these dinosaurs better than Muldoon." Ev stares at him blankly and then sighs, she doesn't think that's entirely true. There's at least one dinosaur she knows more intimately then Robert, being what she is.

'John, I'm in,' Ellie voice buzzes through the walkie-talkie, and John and Malcolm start debating what to tell her on how to get to the power. Ev slides back up the stairs slowly and quietly, which involved being extra wary of her middle toe claw. She slips her way cautiously out the door.

Instantly her eyes are griped by the _Velociraptor _pen. It's torn, the raptors are free somewhere out there nearby, and Robert and Ellie had just walked off into the woods. Ev hissed in frustration and hunched over running low causing her tail to trail straight out behind her, and tried to run quietly through the woods desperately attempting to take in everything her senses could give her.

Lucky she was too, because she noticed a raptor staying oddly still upwind of her. She skirted it tentatively, hoping it would take her scent as _Velociraptor_ and ignore it. That's when she sees Robert readying to shoot it, she stops and waits a moment wondering what is wrong here. Surely that raptor knows he's there, but it isn't even attempting anything. She starts worriedly forward again slightly behind Robert so that he'd likely see her before he could bring the gun round; she didn't feel like startling him while he was focused on shooting the raptor.

But where were the other two? The thought stopped her in her tracks as she scanned about herself vigilantly nose tilted up attempting to scent them out as well. Which was when she noticed the trees part in the space ahead of her just passed Robert, and there was the Alpha. Ev sprung forward, she had to clear this gap between them quickly.

'Clever girl,' Robert commented calmly, and attempted to swing the gun around to her. Just as the Alpha jumped claws and teeth forward, mouth gripping about his head.

Ev jumped barely a second later as Robert went down under the raptor giving her the opportunity to jump straight at the raptor, and latching her own claws into the back and sides of the Alpha. The momentum sent them sideways off Robert, and Ev ended up tumbling onto the ground from her rushed leap and struggling to stand quick.

The Alpha screeched in shock, she'd been so focused on hunting; and the Alpha certainly hadn't expected for one so like her own to dare attack her. The Alpha pulled away from Robert to address Ev, who she viewed as a challenger to her position. Ev and the Alpha were soon clawing and biting at each other, then the Alpha lunged suddenly knocking Ev to the ground and slashing one of her large claws into her abdominals. Ev screeched and clawed for the raptors throat.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Robert slowly sitting up holding a hand to his head which was completely covered in blood that seemed to be gushing from his temple, and running down dyeing his left shoulder with a growing patch of red. He seemed in shock and barely able to put thoughts together as he sat in a daze.

Ev screeched again as the Alpha dug her claw in deeper. Robert looked up sharply, his blue caught and held her yellow as her struggles made minimal effect on the large raptor above her. They stared for a moment, communicating a will for the other to make it out of this alive.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mwahaha.

Review's would be nice ^_^

Thanks,

~ Rynn Zekio Zusha


	4. Three Clawed

**Surprise! **

**Sorry it's late, I got bitten by a fandom bug for a while and school's getting really intense. I know that this story is a bit bare bones, but I see what I have up as a rather rough draft seeing that I only do one edit though, although I don't know when I'll get to filling it out (if anyone thinks it needs it?). Anyways, I'm gonna get at least this chapter up because it's been sitting half done for months. We're close to the end and with the movie back in theaters now's a good time to get writing.**

**'Just a reminder that quotes like these are lines from the movie.' **

**Four.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robert tore his gaze away searching the ground around him. The gun had to be near, he searched on his knees in the bush beside him where it must be. He grabbed a hold of it before he even saw it and yanked it up to point at the Alpha, adrenalin making his movements swift even in his daze, and shot. The raptor collapsed after a few more weak swipes as the blood began coursing down its side. It collapsed right on Ev who lay still unsure if she could just push it off and get up.

"Ev?"

"I'm fine," she gasped. Robert crawled over and pushed the raptor off her and she sat up slowly gathering her clawed feet underneath preparing to push herself upright. They stayed still for a minute quiet and tense as Robert looked around checking for the other raptors, but there wasn't one in sight. He mopped up his face with his torn shreds of shirt and got to his feet.

"Thank you Ev," he said, "I'm pretty sure I owe you one now". She laughed, but it turned into a harsh huff as her midsection complained. Robert kneeled down beside her, "You're fine?" he asked skeptically.

"I am," Ev defended placing her hand on her left side. Drawing it away she saw blood covering her hand. "It isn't that bad."

"Right," Robert said rolling his eyes to look skyward for a moment. He took his tattered shirt off and found a chunk at the back with barely any blood and tore it into thick strips. They worked together tying them around her. Then slid his vest back on as it was sturdy despite the rips.

"It's really not that bad. Your head's bleeding more."

"Well, it's a head wound, but it's really not that big. Just a load of teeth grazes." He stood back up again as Ev picked at the fabric awkwardly, "What now then? Should we get you back to the bunker or make sure Ellie's made it alright?" He asked staring at Ev.

"Find Ellie. I'm fine. There's still two raptors, and they've probably moved off to find easier prey then us," she said proudly emphasizing the last words as she staggered up onto her feet. Robert steadied her for a moment then looked 360 degrees around again.

"Alright, it's not too far to the bunker. You're positive you're fine?" She cocked her head at him with a bored and faintly annoyed look and opened her mouth to clearly answer that she was fine for the millionth time. Robert didn't let her answer, "Alright then, I get it. You're fine". He lead the way through the tree dense path towards the bunker that they could see amongst the branches.

They'd nearly made it when Ev started to feel her adrenaline dropping and the pain and weariness began to sink in. Robert noticed her falling behind and leaning on trees as she passed them. He fell back and slid his arm behind her and got her to lean on him as she went. He didn't question again if she was fine knowing she'd likely pull away and stubbornly force herself to walk on her own.

They'd gotten close when the door burst open and Ellie rushed out, so Robert slid Ev down to lean against a tree. He was about to call out to Ellie when he heard Dr. Grant voice yelling from somewhere just beyond the cover of trees for Ellie. Ellie heard him too and leapt up from where she'd sat after dashing out of the maintenance shed and ran to Alan and latching on so clearly glad that he was alive.

"Ellie," Robert yelled once they'd calmed down enough to pull themselves apart, "Could you and Dr. Grant come this way?" Ellie and Alan startled and struggled to figure out where he was calling from. Robert walked a bit out the trees and they spotted him.

"You look terrible," Dr. Grant stated as he clapped a hand on Robert's shoulder, and Ellie looked worriedly at the mess of mostly congealed blood on his head and neck also noticing his ear had a tear.

"I'm not bad. Ev however..." he made a gesture behind him.

Ellie looked around him and gasped. She walked past Robert and kneeled beside Ev staring at the blood that had soaked Ev's middle and slightly on the left side of her white shorts. "Hey, you alright Ev?"

"I'm fine," Ev mumbled tipping her head back and rolling the back of her skull down the trunk to turn her face up to look at Ellie.

Alan stood frozen. His hand still on Robert's shoulder suddenly a vice grip.

"Right," Robert realised Alan had no idea about Ev, "Don't worry too much about her. Ev's a mistake of Hammond's scientists. They put some human into the mix somehow. She's... Well I would have said harmless not more than fifteen minutes ago." Ev snorted at Robert's assessment; he did realise she's always had the claws right?

"We told you to stay this time," Ellie said, trying to figure out how badly Ev was injured.

"If she had, I'd be dead," Robert gestured to the bite marks across his temple and down his left cheek that were still dripping the occasional stream of blood down the side of his neck.

Ellie sighed and sat more comfortably beside her waiting for everyone to be ready to head off. Alan was watching Ev with a curious gaze, "Well, Ev you're certainly the most shocking I've seen in this park, and that's saying something. Name's Alan Grant."

Ev huffed and answered snarkily, "Me? Shocking? All I'm doing is sitting here bleeding," while at the same time she leaned into Ellie. Ellie smiled faintly and Robert looked at Ev fondly before rolling his eyes when she noticed him staring.

"Don't mind her. Have you seen the other raptors?" Robert glanced between the two.

"I shut one in there," Ellie stood and nodded to the shed warily realising there were other raptors around.

"You're sure it's contained?" Alan asked.

'Unless they figure out how to open doors,' was Ellie's answer which had Robert and Ev share a worried glance.

Ev pushed herself suddenly to her feet staring at Alan, "I did when I was rather young and with the same hands," Ev held out her three clawed fingers. "Where are John's grandkids?"

"The visitor's centre cafe," Alan was abruptly worried he shouldn't have left them there with Ev admitting that it probably wouldn't be difficult for the _Velociraptor_s to reach them there, he knew raptors were smart after all.

Ellie took quick charge before Ev or Robert could volunteer to get them despite their injuries, "Okay, you two," she gestured at them each with one hand, "get back to Hammond and Malcolm. Get fixed up, and then bring the jeeps to the front. We'll meet you there with Lex and Tim."

"Alright," Robert acknowledged they needed to be bandaged up with the proper bandages. "Just take this though," Robert handed Alan the gun.

"You sure? I'd hate to think you might need it," Alan said, glancing between him and Ev who was making quiet rasping noises as she breathed.

"You need it, and all of us going to the bunker will be a waste of time. We'll be alright. I don't think I could drag it along all the way back anyways."

"Alright, we'll see you all soon then," Alan slid the gun's strap over his shoulder and followed Ellie who was already edging off and they went off at a steady jog.

"Back again then Ev," Robert helped her up and slid his arm about her shoulders to support each other as they headed back. It wasn't long however before they were both exhausted from the shocks they'd been through today. They were leaning heavily on each other by the time they had finally stumbled their way out of the woods at came in sight of the bunker.

Robert slid the door open and allowed Ev to slip down the narrow stairs first.

"Goodness what happened?" Hammond exclaimed.

"We're fine; pass the bandages," Robert had already set about cleaning up his wounds with the load of cloths they had dampened for Malcolm. Ev tried to peel off her shirt, which wasn't very white anymore, but the blood had half dried making it painful. She let out a hiss. "Press one of these against the wound through the shirt it should stop your shirt from being stuck," Robert passed her one of the damp cloths as he tried and failed to find himself a new shirt leaving him with just the tattered vest.

"You two look like you had a good time," Malcolm chuckled to himself.

"I certainly did, Robert probably has a headache though," Ev joked.

"Where's -," Hammond started.

"Ellie's fine, we ran into Dr. Grant too. They're grabbing Lex and Tim. Oh, by the way we should pack up," Ev rambled slurring the words together slightly.

Hammond breathed a sigh and started putting the stuff away that lain upon Malcolm and pilling what they'd need to take away in a bag.

"Ev, let me see," Robert said taking the cloth from her hands. She drew the hem of her shirt up and Robert peeled the scraps of torn fabric stuck in the wound away. The gash was a small yet relatively deep puncture. He pressed a gauze pad with antiseptic onto it and she snarled barely keeping her claws from lashing out. "Hold this end," Robert said as he began to wrap the bandage roll around her midsection, "that'll do for now. And, thanks Ev, really. I'm sorry I underestimated you, but please don't that again." Ev smiled and looked as if she was about to say something, but the phone rang and they straightened themselves and she dropped her shirt hem as Hammond answered anxiously asking about his grandkids.

Hammond suddenly yelled into the phone. "Oh good, more chaos. Can I get off this ride yet?" Malcolm mumbled.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I'd like to note that I have allowed anonymous reviews, but if I get any of those cowardly flames through it I may revoke it. Behave and please take the opportunity to leave a small review, thank you!**

**If anyone has a better summary for this story I'd be grateful because mine isn't very good.**

**Sorry again for this taking a while, just getting myself back into that mindset is a pain (that going to see the movie in theaters might help with!). The next and probably final chapter for this one will either be up really quick or months from now depending on my odd moods and how busy I get. I'll try and get the extra/deleted chapters rolling asap.**

**Love,**

_**~ Rynn Zekio Zusha**_


End file.
